Without a trace
by Yuera Kichito Akihime
Summary: Sungmin terikat dengan Kyuhyun, tanpa hubungan yang pasti. Saling mencintai tak menjamin untuk bisa bersama bukan? Mereka bercinta, memadu kasih dengan tulus. Tapi saat ambisi menguasai, Kyuhyun menghancurkan semuanya. Sungmin-nya telah pergi. Hanya mampu berharap, segalanya kembali seperti dulu.. KyuMin FF. GS. RnR ? :)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Without a trace

Author : Yuera Kichito Akihime [ AkiYuerahime ]

Rating: M

Chapter : Part A of 1S

Genre: AU || Angst || Romance || Hurt

Pairing: My beloved OTP Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin :* || Slight : JungMin | KyuFanny

Main Casts: Super Junior's [ Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Choi Siwon ] || T-ARA's [ Lee Hyomin/Park Sunyoung] || MISS A's [ Lee Min Young as Sungmin's Daughter ] || BAP's [ ZELO/Choi Junhong as Sungmin's Son| Bang Yong Guk ] || T-RAX's [ Kim Jungmo ] || SISTAR's [ Kim Da som ] || 2 PM's [ Hwan Chansung ] || SNSD's [ Hwang Tiffany ] and other casts…

Disclaimer: All of the main casts isn't mine. But, the line story has been copyrighted.

Warning! GenderSwitch [ For some reason ] || Typo(s) as always || BadFic || Anti Climax || Pointless || Harsh Words and Adult Scenes

BGM : ～o(゜∇゜*o) Breathe Easy [BLUE] || Time [DEPAPEPE] || Everybody's Changing – [ Marian Dacal Ver. ] || It's Hurt [ 2NE1 ] (o*゜∇゜)o ～

Note : FF ini banyak menggunakan Jepang sebagai latar belakang cerita. Tapi saya tetap menggunakan Nama asli Chara dan istilah/sufiks dalam bahasa korea untuk mempermudah readers mendalami cerita.

Ini pertama kalinya saya harus berfikir rumit tentang sebuah cerita bertemakan History, akan banyak sekali kekurangan didalamnya, jadi jika alur terkesan memaksa dan tidak sesuai dengan yang seharusnya, saya harap anda dapat memakluminya o(_ _*)o

PS : 1. Narasi yang terlalu panjang diawal cerita. Mungkin akan menyebabkan kebosanan.

2. Kyu-Fanny moment. Jujur saya benci membuatnya -_- namun demi kelangsungan cerita saya harus bersikap profesional dan terpaksa memunculkannya.

3. Jung-Min moment. Saya membuatnya juga untuk mendukung jalan cerita. Mungkin akan sedikit mengganggu bagi yang tidak menyukai Crack couple.

4. Alur yang terkesan cepat dan melompat-lompat. Hal ini dikarenakan saya mengejar target FF ini menjadi 1S. Karena saya menghindari multichapter.

5. Dengan jelas saya mengatakan ini FANFIC KYUMIN. Jadi bagi KMS, jangan khawatir XD

▽▲I have told ya' , this is KyuMin Fanfiction, and GenderSwitch. So, If you don't like it? Just Go Away ! (￣へ ￣)ﾉﾞ

.

.

Lee Sungmin tampak merapikan helaian rambut coklat keemasannya. Baru saja Ia menyepuhkan serbuk merah muda ke pipi penuh dengan kulit mulus bak porselen miliknya.

Malam ini, tak seperti malam biasanya. 'Matahari dari timur' –julukan yang diberikan untuk Sungmin- itu harus berpenampilan sesempurna mungkin. Kali ini 'tamunya' berasal dari luar kerajaan. Sebuah perjanjian yang mengharuskan pemerintahan di negerinya menjalin perjanjian sekutu dengan penguasa dari barat, Vous. Sebuah negeri yang cukup besar dan memiliki penduduk dengan darah campuran perancis dan inggris.

Sungmin merupakan primadona dikotanya. Salah satu Ageha terbaik yang dimiliki kekaisaran Taiho dimasanya kini _–Ageha : sebuah sebutan untuk gadis-gadis yang telah memasuki masa dewasanya, dan nasib yang akan ditentukan oleh kerajaan-_

Beruntung bagi gadis yang memiliki paras cantik –bahkan mendekati sempurna- seperti Sungmin. Mereka akan dengan mudah mendapat akses memasuki kerajaan dan melayani para tamu yang rata-rata bergelar bangsawan.

Tak jarang para bangsawan dari negeri lain terpikat dengan kecantikan wanita Taiho, bahkan tak sungkan meminang mereka untuk dijadikan istri.

Dan disaat itulah, takdir mereka mulai ditentukan. Tak ada paksaan untuk menerima, tetapi tak ada alasan pula untuk menolak.

Ini tahun ke 3 Sungmin mengikuti 'Penjamuan' dikerajaan. Dan wanita manis itu belum mempunyai minat untuk menerima banyaknya pinangan dari para bangsawan.

Sungmin tersenyum geli jika mengingat kembali bagaimana perjuangan bangsawan Choi yang tahun lalu meminanganya.

Saat itu, kerajaan tengah menggelar pesta kemakmuran yang dilanjutkan dengan pesta pernikahan putri mahkota ke 3.

Bangsawan Choi Siwon yang saat itu menjabat sebagai gubernur muda di prefektur Miya langsung jatuh hati pada yeoja berumur 21 tahun tersebut.

Sungmin adalah anak dari almarhum bangsawan Lee yang merupakan tangan kanan kekaisaran sejak keturunan Lee pertama, sangat terkenal dikalangan bangsawan. Sudah lebih dari berpuluh bangsawan yang mengincarnya untuk dijadikan istri, menantu, bahkan selir muda. Namun sungmin selalu menolak dengan dalih masih ingin menunggu kakak tertuanya untuk menikah terlebih dahulu. Padahal yeoja manis itu memang belum menemukan namja yang benar-benar dapat memikat hatinya.

Choi Siwon mungkin yang tertampan dari semua bangsawan yang terpikat padanya saat itu, tapi Sungmin masih saja menolak namja bertubuh proposional itu.

Hal yang tak hayal membuat sang kakak menghela nafas, heran dan bingung dengan jalan pikiran sang adik.

"Sungmin-ah, kau sudah selesai?" Lee Hyomin, anak tertua keluarga Lee yang merupakan kakak Sungmin tampak begitu cantik dengan balutan kimono merah hati.

Sungmin tersenyum sambil memakai hiasan terakhir pada rambutnya. Ia tak kalah cantik dengan sang kakak dengan kimono berwarna peach yang menjadi warna khusus para Ageha yang belum memiliki status ataupun pasangan.

"Ini merupakan penjamuan terakhirmu Ming, Kau harus mengambil sikap dan segera menentukan pilihan. Aku tak bisa menjagamu lagi setelah menikah, dan kau juga tak bisa lagi mengikuti penjamuan ditahun-tahun selanjutnya. Kau mengerti, dongsaeng-ah?"

Sungmin menatap mata sang kakak yang penuh dengan pengharapan. Hyomin benar, Ia tak bisa terus menerus mengulur waktu untuk menikah, sedangkan sang kakak akan menikah 3 bulan lagi, dan meninggalkannya sendiri dipuri besar peninggalan sang ayah.

Yeoja manis itu menghela nafasnya pelan, setidaknya Ia harus mengucapkan sesuatu untuk menenangkan sang kakak.

"Ne, kau hanya perlu menyiapkan hatimu untuk pilihanku malam ini.." Ia mengedipkan matanya- menggoda Hyomin.

"Kau berjanji padaku, Ming. Sekarang waktunya berangkat, 5 menit lagi kita benar-benar akan terlambat ke penjamuan" Keduanya tersenyum dan melangkah menuju kereta kuda yang tengah menunggu.

.

.

.

Sungmin tak pernah merasa sebosan ini saat mengikuti penjamuan sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak sebelum sang kakak, Hyomin- bertemu dengan bangsawan Hwan yang melamarnya saat penjamuan tahun lalu. Biasanya Sungmin dan Hyomin hanya perlu duduk, memainkan alat music petik yang merupakan keahlian mereka, dan berbincang dengan beberapa kerabat serta namja yang tertarik pada keduanya.

Tapi sekarang Sungmin hanya sendiri, Hyomin meninggalkannya karena harus menyapa calon mertuanya yang ikut datang ke pesta penjamuan kali ini.

Sungmin menikmati arak terbaik dari kerajaan yang hanya bisa dinikmati disaat-saat seperti ini. Ia berdiri didepan balkon dengan tenang, agak menjauh dari keramaian.

"Hyomin bodoh! Kalau tau begini lebih baik aku mengajak Dasom." Ia berdecak kesal.

Manik serupa kelinci itu sedikit menyipit kala beradu pandang dengan manic sewarna zamrud yang kini tengah menatapnya antusias.

Sungmin bukan tak menyadari seseorang menatapnya penuh minat sejak Ia menjejakkan kaki dihalaman istana. Hanya saja Sungmin mencoba mengabaikannya, ini hal yang biasa terjadi tiap Ia datang ke penjamuan seperti ini.

Namun lama kelamaan rasa tak nyaman mulai menyergap. Ini sudah lebih dari 2 jam sejak seseorang itu menatapnya, dan Sungmin merasa tatapan itu terus berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Sungmin mencoba merekahkan senyumnya saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Hanya mencoba sedikit ramah dengan tamu kerajaan. Lagipula namja dari negri Vous itu cukup tampan. Walau sedikit tertutupi bayangan pohon dimalam hari, tapi Sungmin yakin Ia cukup pantas mendapatkan sedikit perhatian darinya.

.

.

.

Gugup. Sebuah kata yang dapat mewakili perasaan yeoja dengan wajah imut -yang menurut Hyomin berlebihan itu-. Sungmin belum pernah merasa segugup ini saat seorang namja mendekatinya, mengajaknya berkenalan, dan sedikit mengobrol lebih intim dengannya. Tidak, kecuali dengan namja tampan dihadapannya kini. Namja yang sejak tadi terus menatapnya itu akhirnya memberanikan diri hingga berhasil mengajak Sungmin mengobrol. Hanya berdua. Di taman kerajaan yang cukup jauh dari tempat penjamuan yang tengah berlangsung saat itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, salah seorang bangsawan dari kerajaan Vous yang datang ke negerinya merupakan salah satu kandidat raja Vous berikutnya.

Sungmin sempat kaget saat namja berkulit pucat –khas bangsa Vous- itu menyapanya dengan bahasa Taiho –jepang- yang cukup baik. Kesan pertama yang sempurna, Kyuhyun berhasil menarik hati yeoja manis itu.

Sebuah perkenalan, obrolan singkat yang diiringi dengan tawa manis dari keduanya. Sungmin bahkan sempat merona saat suara bass dengan wajah datar itu mampu tertawa ringan dengan begitu mempesona.

_"Malam yang sempurna bisa bertemu Ageha kebanggaan rakyat Taiho..."_

Awalnya Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun hanya akan berbicara saat ia bertanya, dan ia sudah lebih dulu membayangkan kebosanan apa yang akan didapatnya dalam menit ke 15. Namun ternyata, Sungmin harus menarik semua pemikirannya yg keliru. Kyuhyun cukup menyenangkan, Suara bassnya terdengar lembut saat Ia menggoda Sungmin dengan membisikan kata-kata pujian yang cukup menenangkan hati.

Malam semakin larut saat bangsawan muda itu memaksa untuk mengantarkan Sungmin pulang ke purinya yang tak begitu jauh dengan istana.

Sungmin mempelajari satu lagi sifat dari namja Cho ini, keras kepala yang malah terkesan seksi serta jantan dimata Sungmin.

Dengan dikawal oleh prajurit serta salah seorang kepercayaan kaisar Taiho, Kyuhyun mengantarkan Sungmin tepat hingga ke gerbang puri. Hyomin sudah lebih dulu pulang setelah menggoda Sungmin yang tampak malu-malu saat tertangkap basah tengah bersenda gurau dengan Kyuhyun ditaman istana. Sungmin benar-benar mengutuk sang kakak yang sempat membuatnya malu.

"Em~ Terimakasih untuk kesediaanmu mengantarku, Tuan Cho..."

Suara lembut milik Sungmin mengalun indah, memecah keheningan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menatap intens wajah manis dengan semburat kemerahan yang sedikit tertutup gelapnya malam.

"Aku yang harus berterimakasih nona, memberikanku kesempatan untuk menemanimu adalah kehormatan untukku" Suara berat nan menggoda milik Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersipu. Sangat banyak namja yang mengeluarkan rayuan serupa untuknya, tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun begitu berbeda. Membuat desir-desir aneh memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Sudah malam, masuklah"

"N-Ne.. Kalau begitu selamat malam, Tuan Cho.." Sungmin mengangguk ragu, ada rasa tak rela karena harus berpisah dengan namja dihadapannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat raut Sungmin yang berubah suram.

"Aku akan sering mengunjungimu selama disini" Sungmin yang hendak berbalik dan melangkah memasuki puri, terhenti saat Kyuhyun menahan lengannya dengan lembut.

"A-apa?"

" Jangan lupa untuk mimpikan aku, karena kupastikan kau akan muncul dimimpiku juga malam ini"

Tak bersuara. Sungmin hanya mengerjapkan matanya yang membulat kaget, saat sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat dipipinya. Kyuhyun menciumnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dan menghilang dalam pekatnya malam itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah.

..

..

..

Genap 2 bulan keberadaan Kyuhyun di Taiho. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Rasa tertarik dan kagum yang dirasakan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi perasaan cinta.

Seperti pasangan pada umumnya, mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Sebuah pelukan hangat, kecupan di dahi, bisikkan kata-kata yang terkadang menggoda dan terdengar romantis, dan berakhir dengan bercumbu. Mungkin bukan hal yang aneh bagi dua insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta ini.

"Kyunnie, bukankah kau harus berburu pagi ini- mmh~" Sungmin melenguh pelan saat titik sensitif di lehernya tengah dilumat lembut oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Seolah tak perduli dengan ajakan Pangeran utama untuk berburu, pikirannya tengah dipenuhi dengan hasratnya akan Sungmin.

"Hanya sebentar Ming... Dan kau lebih penting dari segalanya"

Percumbuan kali ini terasa berbeda. Sungmin seakan pasrah dengan tiap gerakan lembut yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Tubuhnya serasa meleleh mendengar bisikkan penuh cinta yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun lontarkan.

Kyuhyun juga menciumnya dengan lembut, menyesap kedua belah bibir ranumnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Seperti melayang, Kyuhyun memperlakukan sungmin bak porselen yang mudah pecah.

Ini terlalu memabukkan.

Saat jari-jari panjang kyuhyun menyusup perlahan dibalik hem kimono Sungmin yang telah terbuka bagian atasnya. Menggoda dengan meremas pelan dada penuh milik sungmin. Bermain-main pada puncak yang tengah menegang. Hal yang tak dapat Sungmin tahan lagi, saat desahan penuh nikmat meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

Sungmin berdebar kala menunggu rangsangan yang terus dilancarkan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

Namja berwajah stoic itu menyeringai, melihat wajah kenikmatan Sungmin membuat hasratnya kian membuncah.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, bibir dinginnya kembali beraksi. Mengecupi tiap sudut bagian sensitive yeojanya.

Menikmati setiap desahan dan erangan tertahan dari Sungmin, merupakan candu yang akan selalu melekat dalam ingatannya.

.

.

"Ahh~! Kyunieehh…." Sungmin mengerang nikmat saat lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bergerak liar diatasnya, menghujam tubuhnya dengan gerakan konstan.

"Hm? Apa ini cukup sayang? Uhh~?" Kyuhyun semakin merangsang Sungmin dengan kata-kata menggodanya. Ia begitu menikmati Sungmin yang mendesah liar dibawahnya.

"Ahh~! Disana kyuhh~! Lebih- dalam… aahh…ouhh~!" Tubuh Sungmin tersentak-sentak keatas saat Kyuhyun terus menghujam miliknya dengan lebih kuat dan cepat.

Larut dalam percintaan yang panas dan menggelora. Saling berlomba untuk memuaskan, seakan tak ada kesempatan untuk hari esok menikmatinya.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan begitu erat. Tubuhnya tetap bergerak semakin cepat saat merasa puncaknya akan segera datang. Bibirnya tak lepas mencumbu wajah yeoja manis itu dengan penuh cinta.

Sungmin pun makin mengalungkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Kyuhyun, saat merasa otot-otot kenjantanan sang kekasih mengurut kuat miliknya yang terasa semakin panas.

"Kyuunieeehh~!"

"Ahh~! Ming-hhh~!"

Dan teriakan keduanya mengakhiri percintaan yang –mungkin akan kembali dimulai. Terus mencari kepuasan hingga sang fajar kembali menampakkan diri dengan malu-malu.

..

..

..

"Haruskah? Kau benar-benar harus kembali, Kyunnie?" Sungmin menatap sendu Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk dihadapannya.

"Mianhae Ming, kerajaan membutuhkanku. Mimpiku sudah didepan mata Ming. Menjadi raja di Vous merupakan pencapaian terbesarku, aku tak mungkin menyia-nyiakannya!" Kyuhyun setengah memekik, senang. Tak perduli dengan Sungmin yang tengah memikirkan nasibnya jika namja yang dicintainya itu benar-benar memutuskan kembali ke negerinya.

Yah, Kyuhyun harus kembali karena Raja terdahulu –di Vous- memutuskan untuk turun tahta. Dan Ia menobatkan Kyuhyun untuk menjadi penggantinya.

"Tapi… itu berarti kau juga harus meninggalkanku kan Kyu?" Sungmin hamper saja membiarkan cairan bening meluncur dari kedua mata foxy nya.

Seharusnya Ia bahagia, Kyuhyun-nya akan segera mendapatkan apa yang diimpikannya selama ini. Menjadi penguasa Vous.

Namun ada hal lain selain ketakutan untuk ditinggalkan yang kini menjadi masalah.

Sungmin bahkan belum sempat menyampaikan kabar yang entah baik atau buruk itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Ia tengah hamil. 2 Minggu dan tentu saja, itu hasil buah cintanya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Ming.. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu untuk waktu yang lama. Aku akan segera kembali, meminangmu dan kupastikan kita akan menikah secepatnya.." Kyuhyun merengkuh kedua pipi chubby Sungmin dengan lembut. Menatap mata semanik zamrud itu dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, kelu. Bagaimana ini? Apa Ia harus mengatakan soal kehamilannya sekarang?

Tapi bagaimana kalau ini justru menjadikannya penghambat?

Tidak, tidak!

Saat ini, Kebahagiaan Kyuhyun adalah segalanya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu, rasa bahagia dan takut menjadi satu saat menatap wajah berseri-seri kekasihnya.

"Tapi.. Aku boleh mengunjungimu kan, Kyu?" Sungmin menatap penuh harap. Biarlah, untuk saat ini semuanya menjadi rahasia. Lagipula, Kyuhyun berjanji untuk kembali kan?

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dikecupnya pelan kening Sungmin.

"Tentu sayang, kau boleh datang kapanpun kau mau…"

..

..

~ KyuMin ~

..

..

Ini hari ke 5 setelah Sungmin memutuskan berangkat menemui Kyuhyun di negerinya.

2 bulan lalu setelah Kyuhyun memutuskan kembali ke Vous, dengan memaksa sang eonni –Lee Hyomin, Sungmin bertekad mengunjungi Kyuhyun. Ia beralasan begitu merindukan namja Vous itu. Hal yang sempat membuat Hyomin uring-uringan, karena tak rela membiarkan dongsaeng kesayangannya itu pergi jauh dalam keadaan tengah mengandung.

Berbekal Kalung pemberian sang kekasih yang bisa digunakan untuk akses memasuki negeri Vous, serta bantuan kecil dari bangsawan Hwan yang mengalihkan tugas kunjungan ke Vous padanya, Sungmin akhirnya sampai dinegeri yang penuh dengan mitos dewa-dewi kuno itu.

Perjalanan yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan, menggunakan kapal laut ditemani seorang dayang yang merangkap teman masa kecilnya, Dasom. Gadis yang baru akan mengikuti masa Agehanya itu cukup fasih berbahasa Spanyol –bahasa umum masyarakat Vous- sehingga Hyomin tanpa ragu memaksanya untuk menemani Sungmin.

Apalagi Sungmin semakin cepat lelah setelah kehamilannya yang baru memasuki bulan ke 2. Padahal dulu Ia termasuk gadis yang cukup tangguh karena sempat mengenyam pendidikan bela diri dan berburu.

Dasom membantu Sungmin berjalan kesebuah taman besar di pusat kota. Kota ini benar-benar luas, sangat berbeda dengan negerinya yang tenang. Masyarakat Vous sangat senang menggunakan pakaian dengan warna mencolok dan aksen eropa timur yang begitu kuat. Mereka terlihat begitu glamour dibandingkan Taiho yang lebih sopan dalam berpakaian. Negeri ini cukup banyak dikunjungi para bangsawan dari luar untuk berlibur, karena tempat wisatanya yang cukup indah. Tak heran masyarakat setempat tak mempermasalahkan penampilan Sungmin dan Dasom yang berbeda dengan masyarakat lokal.

"Sepertinya sedang ada perayaan ya?" Sungmin menatap antusias pada barisan parade yang tengah berjalan ditengah kota. Seperti parade kerajaan yang begitu megah, rakyat mengelu-elukan sebuah julukan yang terdengar aneh ditelinga Sungmin. Namun yeoja cantik itu seakan tak perduli dan ikut larut dalam suka cita perayaan itu.

"Ehm, permisi.. Apakah sedang ada perayaan disini?" Dasom mencoba bertanya kepada seorang pedagang disampingnya dengan bahasa spanyol yang cukup formal.

Sang pedagang hanya tersenyum, memaklumi ketidaktahuan keduanya,

"Yah, perayaan terpilihnya bangsawan Cho sebagai pemimpin baru negeri ini. Serta perayaan pernikahannya dengan permaisuri yang merupakan putri dari raja terdahulu…"

Deg!

Dasom tersentak mendengar penjelasan yeoja tua tersebut. Cepat-cepat Ia alihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin yang tengah asik menikmati parade.

Demi tuhan, batinnya meyakini bangsawan Cho yang dimaksud pastilah Cho Kyuhyun. Kekasih sang nona.

Namun melihat wajah polos penuh harap milik Sungmin, serta perjuangan keduanya untuk sampai kemari dan keadaan Sungmin yang tengah mengandung, bagaimana mungkjin Ia bisa menyampaikan apa yang baru saja didengarnya?

Sial! Seketika air mata Dasom menetes membayangkan nasib nona mudanya.

"Dasom-ah, kenapa? Kau menangis?" Sungmin tersentak kaget melihat Dasom yang seperti menangis.

"Ah, Aniyo~ Gwaenchana eonni! mataku kemasukan debu." Dasom tersnyum, mencoba cepat-cepat menetralkan emosinya. Ia tak boleh membuat Sungmin curiga.

"Apa sakit?"

Dasom menggeleng dan mencoba tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan membawanya berjalan menjauhi kerumunan parade.

"Aish, Dasom-ah! Aku kan masih ingin melihat paradenya~ kenapa menarikku kesini?" Protes Sungmin dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Dasom tertawa melihatnya.

"Eonni-yah, ingat tujuan kita kemari! Kita harus segera ke kerajaan, malam hari akses masuk akan ditutup, kau ingat?" Sungmin menepuk pelan dahinya mendengar penjelasan Dasom. Ia hampir saja melupakan tujuannya kemari. Menemui sang kekasih tercinta.

Ia tersenyum senang dan segera mengikuti Dasom menuju pos penjagaan.

Sedangkan Dasom tengah memantapkan hatinya. Jika tidak bisa memberitahukan majikannya secara langsung, maka seandainya hal itu benar, memperlihatkan kenyataan merupakan satu-satunya jalan yang terpikir olehnya. Cho Kyuhyun harus menjelaskan semua ini.

.

.

.

Matahari hampir tenggelam saat keduanya dijamu didalam istana Vous, tentu saja setelah mengikuti proses pemeriksaan yang cukup pelik. Keduanya akhirnya bisa masuk dengan status sebagai tamu kerajaan Taiho yang diundang oleh pihak kerajaan Vous sendiri –mengingat ini hari pernikahan Raja dan permaisuri-. Tentu saja Dasom tak menjelaskan detailnya pada Sungmin. Beruntung Ia bisa menggunakan bahasa yang tidak dipahami majikannya itu.

Krieet…

Pintu berukuran besar itu terbuka dengan angkuhnya, isi kerajaan yang begitu mewah membuat Sungmin dan Dasom terpekur. Sangat terpesona.

Sungmin menatap kagum, rasanya bisa membayangkan betapa bangganya Kyuhyun bisa memerintah kerajaan besar ini.

"Nona Lee Sungmin?" Suara seorang yeoja terdengar begitu anggun namun cukup angkuh mengalun ditengah keterdiaman Sungmin dan Dasom.

Keduanya menoleh. Seorang yeoja cantik, dengan gaun yang menunjukan bahwa ia dari strata tinggi, tampak tersenyum dingin kearah keduanya. Yeoja itu mendekat dan memberikan tundukan salam sekilas.

"Sangat terhormat bisa menjamu kalian berdua. Perkenalkan, aku Tiffany Hwang, permaisuri kerajaan ini…" Untuk beberapa saat wajah Dasom mengeras, sekilas ia bisa melihat bagaimana yeoja berwajah sadis itu menyeringai kearah mereka.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap bingung kearah Dasom, berharap dapat mengerti maksud Tiffany –Dasom sebagai penerjemah bahasa-.

"Dia orang penting dikerajaan nona muda, kita harus memberinya hormat…" Ucap Dasom dengan nada dingin. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan langsung menundukan kepalanya hormat, diikuti Dasom selanjutnya.

"Cukup menyenangkan bisa mengenal langsung 'kekasih' dari suamiku.." Dasom tersentak kaget –lagi-. Gumaman Tiffany cukup keras untuk didengar. Namun demi mengurangi kecurigaan Sungmin, Dasom cepat-cepat tersenyum.

"Anda mengenal kami?"

Tiffany kembali melemparkan senyum remehnya. Ia mendekat kearah Sungmin, dalam satu gerakan cepat Ia menyentuh liontin biru yang bertengger indah dileher Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin reflek memundurkan tubuhnya kebelakang, masih dengan perasaan bingung.

"Aku bukan orang bodoh nona. Kalian jauh-jauh dari Taiho hanya untuk menemui suamiku sebagai tamu kerajaan? Bahkan tanpa pengawal, sangat mencurigakan…" Tiffany tersenyum manis yang terkesan dibuat-buat.

Sungmin yang tak mengerti apapun hanya membalas dengan senyuman canggung.

"Maafkan kelancangan kami yang mulia… Bisakah kau mempercepat kunjungan kami jika menurutmu ini sangat mengganggu?" Dengan menahan amarahnya, Dasom ikut tersenyum dan menunduk hormat.

Tiffany terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian kembali tersenyum dan berjalan kearah pintu.

"Silahkan ikuti aku diruang tunggu. Dan katakan pada nona-mu, jangan berharap terlalu banyak." Sebuah seringai kembali membuat Dasom dan Sungmin bergidik melihatnya. Yeoja itu benar-benar mengerikan.

"Bagaimana Dasom-ah? Apa yang dia katakan?" Sungmin menarik lengan kimono Dasom, menatapnya penuh harap.

"Kita disuruh mengikutinya nona, hanya sekedar basa-basi, bukan hal yang penting." Dasom mencoba tersenyum, dan menarik Sungmin perlahan mengikuti langkah Tiffany.

Sungmin mengernyit, Ekspresi Dasom dan Tiffany membuatnya bingung. Mereka terlalu tegang untuk sebuah perkenalan biasa. Tapi ya sudahlah, setidaknya ia akan bertemu Kyuhyun sebentar lagi…

.

.

.

Dasom dan Sungmin duduk dengan tegang disebuah ruang tunggu. Tiffany sudah meninggalkan keduanya sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

Sungmin tampak gelisah, sepertinya Ia begitu tak sabar untuk bertemu Kyuhyun-nya.

Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun saat tahu Ia datang, dan juga… Soal kehamilannya?

Aish, Sungmin semakin gelisah membayangkannya. Apakah Kyuhyun akan senang? Marah? Atau bahkan tak perduli?

"Eonni, kau baik-baik saja? Tenanglah sedikit~" Dasom membantu Sungmin merapikan hem kimononya, Sungmin yang bergerak gelisah membuatnya sedikit berantakan.

"Aku gugup Dasom-ah… bagaimana tanggapan Kyuhyun? Apa dia akan senang? Terkejut? Atau bahkan marah?" Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasanya semua perasaannya bergejolak menjadi satu, jantungnya berdebar kencang mambayangkan reaksi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau harus tenang, apapun yang terjadi kau harus tenang, oke?" Dasom mencoba tersenyum, menenangkan Sungmin merupakan tugasnya saat ini. Ia tak boleh panic. Semua pasti baik-baik saja.

"Kau mendengar suara seseorang, eonni?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Dasom. Ia lantas menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kau terus menggodaku, eoh?"

Sayup-sayup Sungmin mendengar suara seorang namja dari ruangan sebelah. Ruangan ini menyatu dengan sebuah ruang lain yang hanya terpisahkan oleh pintu yang tak ditutup rapat. Cukup untuk sekedar melihat apa yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku, yang mulia…" Suara ini, mirip suara Tiffany.

Dan yang Mulia?

Ya ampun… jantung Dasom mendadak ingin berhenti.

Sungmin menatap Dasom yang terdiam. Tampak kaku. Hampir 7 menit tak ada suara-suara lagi. Membuat Dasom menghembuskan nafas lega.

Namun seperti tersengat listrik, keduanya mendadak kembali berpandangan saat suara-suara yang kali ini lebih terdengar seperti rintihan –atau desahan- tertangkap jelas diindera pendengaran keduanya.

"Ashh~ Yang mulia, jangan menggodaku…" Suara sang yeoja kembali mengalun manja. Sungmin merasa ada yang tak beres. Sedangkan Dasom kembali menegang saat menyakini suara tersebut memang milik Tiffany.

"Emhh~ Ahh~!"

"Apa begitu nikmat, permaisuriihh... Ahh~" Sungmin menatap Dasom yang tak meresponnya sama sekali, dan segera mendekat kearah pintu saat mendengar suara namja yang tak asing ditelinganya. secercah harapan bahwa itu kekasihnya mulai menaungi, walau Ia merasa dalam keadaan tak wajar.

Dasom terlalu larut untuk bisa menyadari sang majikan yang tengah melihat –mengintip- dari celah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat.

Sungmin yang mematung, dan terlihat shock.

Dasom Baru tersadar saat suara lenguhan tertahan itu semakin menjadi-jadi –akibat pintu yang terbuka setengahnya-.

Terlambat.

Dasom merasa seperti dihantam godam besar saat melihat adegan tak pantas dihadapannya.

Sial! Seharusnya Ia menyadari kelicikan sang permaisuri. Sangat jelas bahwa wanita itu tak menyukai kehadiran mereka disini.

Ini bukan ruang tunggu istana, tapi lebih mirip ruang baca yang ditata seperti ruang tunggu.

Dasom semakin mengutuk saat menyadari ia terlambat, sangat terlambat untuk mencegah Sungmin mengetahui segalanya. Segala yang tak seharusnya sang majikan saksikan.

Air mata dasom jatuh tanpa terkontrol saat melihat Sungmin yang seperti mematung, tanpa ekspresi melihat pergulatan menjijikan yang disajikan dihadapannya.

Suara desahan-desahan menjijikan, gerakan konstan yang menjadi penanda betapa bergairahnya dua insan yang tengah memadu cinta diatas ranjang berukuran King Size itu.

Sang namja, Sungmin seakan kehabisan kata-kata untuk membenarkan bahwa orang yang tengah bergerak liar diatas yeoja yang baru ditemuinya tadi sore, tanpa busana, saling mencumbu, amat sangat liar dan bergairah itu… adalah kekasihnya. Seorang namja yang mengucapkan beribu janji, yang membuat Sungmin rela menyerahkan segalanya, serta membuat Sungmin kini mengandung anaknya.

Adalah Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Tapi sungguh, entah kejahatan macam apa yang telah diperbuatnya di masalalu hingga tuhan begitu tega membuatnya terlibat dalam kehidupan drama yang menyesakkan seperti ini.

Siapapun, tolong bangunkan Sungmin jika memang Ia sedang bermimpi.

"Suamiku… katakan kau hanya- ahh~ Mencintaiku…" Demi tuhan, Sungmin dan Dasom dapat melihat Tiffany yang menyeringai kearah mereka. Dasom semakin yakin, mereka memang masuk dalam jebakan yeoja itu.

"Kyu- hiks... Kyunie~" Sungmin menutup rapat kedua matanya, tubuhnya mendadak lemas. Seakan tulang-tulangnya tak lagi mampu menahan beban tubuhnya.

Dasom merengkuh tubuh Sungmin sebelum yeoja mungil itu benar-benar terjatuh. Air mata semakin membasahi wajah keduanya. Sungmin terus terisak tanpa suara, sedangkan Dasom terus menangis dan menutup kedua mata Sungmin dengan telapak tangannya. Tak ingin Sungmin kembali menatap adegan nista didepannya.

"Hmm~ Kau tahu itu, permaisuri. Kau bahkan sudah menempati posisi pertama dihatiku, sejak kau membantuku mendapatkan kekuasaan ini…" Kyuhyun bergumam dengan nada tertahan. Tetapi cukup besar untuk membuat Sungmin semakin jatuh dalam mimpi buruk dan keterpurukkan.

Seharusnya Sungmin menyadari. Dibalik mata kelamnya, Kyuhyun menyimpan banyak rahasia. Terlalu banyak dari diri Kyuhyun yang tak diketahuinya.

Tidak.

Sejak awal Sungmin memang tak pernah mengenal Kyuhyun.

Tak ada hal yang begitu Sungmin ketahui tentang namja berwajah stoic itu, kecuali kebangsawanannya yang begitu terkenal dinegerinya.

Tak ada yang menjamin bahwa semua yang pernah Kyuhyun ucapkan padanya adalah kebenaran, bahkan tak ada komitmen yang mempertegas hubungan keduanya.

Sungmin terlanjur terpukau dengan pesona sang bangsawan. Kata-kata manisnya, serta belaian yang mungkin sudah biasa Ia berikan pada ribuan gadis diluar sana.

Sungmin mungkin terlalu naïf. Hal ini pula yang membuat Hyomin khawatir meninggalkan sang adik dalam kesendiriannya, dan memaksanya untuk cepat-cepat mengikat janji sehidup-semati.

Setelah semua ini, apa yang harus disampaikan pada sang kakak? Membayangkan segalanya, dengan hati yang benar-benar hancur, dan… oh, Jangan lupakan janin ini.

Sungmin semakin menangis keras, walau tanpa suara.

Langit semakin gelap, Sungmin dan Dasom masih bertahan diruangan itu, bahkan setelah berkali-kali mendengar Kyuhyun dan Tiffany meneriakan nama masing-masing saat keduanya berulang kali mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

Sungmin tak lagi menangis, hanya Dasom yang masih sesekali terisak.

Yeoja manis itu seketika bangkit saat tak lagi mendengar suara-suara menjijikkan dari dalam. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah. Tubuhnya seperti mati rasa setelah berjam-jam dalam keadaan mengenaskan sambil terus menangis.

"Ti-tidak eonni!"

Dasom hampir memekik kaget dan hampir mengejar saat melihat Sungmin dengan mantap berjalan masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Namun yeoja manis itu cepat-cepat memberi isyarat agar Dasom tetap ditempatnya.

Tatapannya kosong. Seolah kesedihan dan keterpurukannya menghilang seketika. Sungmin hanya menatap datar begitu sampai kehadapan Kyuhyun yang tengah pulas dengan Tiffany dipelukannya.

Sungmin membuka kalung pemberian Kyuhyun. Melakukan segala gerakkannya dengan perlahan, berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun.

Bau khas percintaan menyeruak saat Sungmin menyibak perlahan selimut yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, sungmin meraih tangan kyuhyun, tersenyum dengan begitu miris sebelum meletakkan kalung bermata biru safir itu kegenggaman pemiliknya.

Mungkin ini akhirnya. Akhir dari segalanya.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap sebilah pedang –milik Kyuhyun- yang tergeletak dilantai.

Menatap nanar sebelum mengambilnya perlahan.

Dasom memandang Sungmin yang balas menatapnya ragu.

Tidak! pikiran buruk segera menghampirinya. Berdoa dalam hati, semoga sang majikan tak melakukan hal bodoh. Seperti mengakhiri hidupnya, mungkin?

Srak!

"E-Eonni..."

..

..

..

..

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah.

Sejak kemarin harus mengikuti Parade kenegaraan, menikahi wanita yang tengah tertidur pulas disebelahnya, dan mewujudkan ambisi yang selama ini menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Menjadi orang nomor satu di negeri ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh menatap tubuh telanjang disebelahnya. Wanita ini sama murahannya dengan para pelacur diluar sana. Menjual tubuh serta kekuasaan sang ayah hanya untuk mendapatkannya. Benar-benar wanita yang penuh ambisi.

Jika bukan karena keturunan murni, Kyuhyun mungkin takkan sudi bercinta dan berdusta dengan kata-kata manisnya pada Tiffany.

Lagi-lagi semua karena ambisi. Dan karena ambisi pula, Kyuhyun akan menyadari berapa banyak kehilangan dan pengorbanan yang telah disia-siakannya.

Kyuhyun hampir bangkit dari ranjangnya, saat sebuah benda dalam genggaman yang baru disadarinya menghentikan niatnya.

Sebuah kalung berbandul biru.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, kalung dalam gengamannya ini memang miliknya, tapi Kyuhyun tak merasa membuka ataupun memakainya lagi…

Tunggu! Bukankah ia sudah memberikan kalung itu pada Sungmin?!

Oh, tuhan. Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh yang akan mempercayai pemikiran tentang kalung yang berjalan sendiri kan?

Lalu siapa yang membawa kalung ini kembali? Kyuhyun bahkan hanya memiliki satu kalung seperti ini, karena kalung milik keluarganya ini memang hanya ada satu.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar. Berharap menemukan sedikit petunjuk.

Matanya membulat kaget saat melihat potongan rambut yang berserakkan didekat pakaiannya –dibawah lantai- bersama pedangnya.

Rambut? Milik siapa? Tiffany bahkan masih tidur dengan rambut panjang sepunggung miliknya. Kyuhyun tak yakin ada orang gila –kecuali Ia memang gila untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membuat kekacauan dipagi hari seperti ini.

Kyuhyun mendekat setelah menggunakan jubah tidurnya, mencoba menganalisis potongan rambut yang berserakkan itu.

Rambut berwarna hitam pekat, cukup panjang. Kyuhyun semakin merasakan firasat buruk. Ia sadar betul,masyarakat Vous memiliki warna rambut coklat kemerahan. Dan hitam? Tidak ditanah ini. Kecuali mereka yang berdarah timur.

Kyuhyun semakin terhenyak, saat harum yang begitu melekat dipikirannya menyeruak masuk saat ia mencoba mencium helaian rambut itu. Memastikan segalanya.

Hanya ada satu nama yang ada di pikirannya.

Lee Sungmin.

Ya, ini harum Lee Sungmin.

.

.

~ KyuMin ~

.

Hyomin tak dapat berkata apapun saat melihat sang adik yang hampir 10 hari pergi menuju Vous kini telah kembali dihadapannya.

Wajah datar dengan pandangan kosong milik Sungmin semakin meyakinkannya bahwa hal buruk telah terjadi. Dan tanpa membuang waktu, Ia berlari untuk memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

"Dongsaeng-ah, Gwaenchana yo?" Manik sewarna almond itu menatap khawatir Sungmin. Dan semakin menjadi-jadi saat sang empunya hanya terdiam, menatap lurus tanpa arah.

"Hyomin eonni, Sebaiknya kita bawa Sungmin-eonni kedalam. Ia benar-benar butuh istirahat.." Dasom mencoba mewakili Sungmin.

Hyomin menatap gadis yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya itu dengan bingung, namun akhirnya tetap mengikuti sarannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi, apa perlu ku panggilkan tabib dipusat kota?" Dasom hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan sang majikan. Setelahnya Hyomin langsung menyuruh pelayan untuk memanggil tabib dipusat kota.

.

.

Wajah Hyomin memerah, kedua rahangnya terkatup rapat menahan getaran amarah yang seperti akan meledak kapan saja. Dasom baru saja menceritakan apa yang mereka berdua alami saat di Vous, tentu setelah Sungmin terlelap karena ramuan yang diberikan tabib.

"Bagaimana bisa... Dia melakukan hal sekeji itu pada dongsaeng ku? Yeoja sebaik Sungmin?!" Kedua matanya mulai berembun menahan tangisan.

Hwan Chansung, sang calon suami pun hanya bisa mengelus pundak Hyomin. Menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Eonni bahkan memotong rambutnya dengan pedang milik namja brengsek itu.. hiks..." Dasom menambahkan. Mengingat setiap detail kejadian yang lalu membuatnya tak kuasa menahan air mata.

Pada akhirnya, Hyomin ikut menangis. Menumpahkan rasa kesal dan penyesalannya.

Dia tak pernah menyangka, nasib adiknya akan menjadi se-menyedihkan ini. Tentu, sebagai seorang kakak yang ditugasi untuk melindunginya, Hyomin merasa gagal.

"Sekarang harus bagaimana? Sungmin hamil, dan kita tak mungkin memaksa namja bre*ngsek itu untuk tetap menikahinya!"

"Kau benar sayang, tidak mungkin sebelum Kaisar tahu akan masalah ini. Kita harus menikahkan Sungmin secepatnya."

Hyomin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perkataan Chansung sangatlah benar. Sebelum pihak Kekaisaran mengetahui masalah ini –kehamilan Sungmin- mereka harus cepat-cepat menikahkannya. Bagaimanapun, hamil tanpa seorang suami merupakan aib, dan konsekuensi untuk Sungmin terusir dari kota itu sangat besar.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya eonni, tuan Hwan, tapi... Siapa yang bersedia menikahi Min eonni yang bahkan sedang mengandung anak orang lain seperti sekarang?" Dasom menatap pasangan kekasih dihadapannya dengan ragu. Ia mengerti betul, pertanyaannya begitu sensitif. Tapi bukankah ini bagian dari kenyataan pahit yang sedang dialami?

Hening. Tak ada yang mampu menjawab. Ketiganya larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Setidaknya sampai sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunan ketiganya.

"Aku tak keberatan untuk menikahinya, jika Noona Lee mengijinkan itu.."

Sontak Hyomin, Chansung dan Dasom menoleh kesumber suara. Sedikit kaget saat melihat seorang namja tampan tampak tersenyum ramah kearah mereka.

"Ba-Bangsawan Kim?!" / "Jungmo-ah?!"

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, eonni mohon terimalah lamaran itu. Menikahlah dengan bangsawan Kim, Jangan menyiksa dirimu dan bayi ini lagi" Hyomin membelai lembut rambut Sungmin yang baru saja dirapikan oleh dayang istana. Miris melihat surai hitam legam kebanggaan sang dongsaeng kini hanya tersisa sepundaknya.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap datar keluar jendela. Membuat Hyomin menghela nafasnya, putus asa.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu sejak kepulangannya, dan kandungannya pun semakin membesar. Diam dengan pandangan menerawang tanpa fokus menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari Sungmin sekarang. Tak ada lagi raut ceria, ramah dan senyum menawan miliknya. Setiap malam hanya menangis, dan terus menangis dengan pilu.

Tubuhnya seakan tak bernyawa. Tak ada jawaban berarti setiap kali Hyomin dan Dasom mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

"Aku harus bagaimana Min.. Apa yang harus eonni lakukan untuk membuatmu kembali seperti dulu?" Hyomin benar-benar putus asa. Segalanya telah dilakukan, namun Sungmin tak kunjung menunjukkan perubahan.

Begitu banyak permasalahan yang harus dihadapinya. Bukan hanya masalah perilaku Sungmin, juga soal kehamilan yang tak mungkin terus menerus ditutupi. Ia bahkan terpaksa memundurkan jadwal pernikahannya sendiri. Tak mungkin meninggalkan Sungmin dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti ini bukan?

Srak..

Hyomin mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya membulat kaget saat melihat sang dongsaeng tengah berdiri dihadapannya –Hyomin dalam posisi terduduk dilantai-.

Sungmin tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu ditunjukan seperti sebelum Ia mengenal Kyuhyun.

Hal itu yang membuat Hyomin terkejut hingga tak sanggup menahan air matanya.

Oh tuhan, apakah Sungmin-nya telah kembali?

"Mi-Ming.." Sungmin menunduk, menggenggam tangan Hyomin sambil memejamkan matanya. Air mata juga ikut membasahi pipi yang terlihat semakin pucat itu.

"Mianhae... Jeongmal Mianhae, eonni-yah.. Hiks.."

Hyomin memeluknya erat. Membiarkan kimono keduanya basah karena air mata. Hyomin tak perduli, Ia hanya terlalu merindukan Sungmin-nya.

"Nde, uljima Ming.. Ini bukan salahmu. Hanya cukup lupakan segalanya, kita mulai semuanya dari awal. Kita akan terus bersama-sama, dan kau tak perlu takut lagi, ne?" Saling menghapus air mata, tersenyum dan berusaha membuang segala kekhawatiran. Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan sang kakak.

Selama ini Ia terus diam, berfikir bahwa itu yang terbaik. Namun perkiraannya salah. Ia justru membuat dirinya semakin terpuruk dengan membuat orang-orang disekitarnya bersedih dan putus asa.

Sudah saatnya Ia mengambil keputusan. Ini bukan hal yang mudah, namun Ia harus berusaha.

"Eonni.. Aku mau, menikah dengan Bangsawan Kim"

..

..

..

..

"Eonni, terimakasih untuk segalanya. Maafkan aku yang tak berbakti dan gagal menjadi adik yang baik untukmu.. hiks.. terimakasih karena sudah menjagaku sampai saat ini.." Hyomin tersenyum menatap sang adik yang terlihat begitu cantik dalam balutan Kimono berwarna keemasan. Warna khas untuk para gadis yang tengah melepaskan masa lajangnya.

"Hey, jangan menangis di hari pernikahanmu, kau bisa merusak riasan wajahmu, dongsaeng-ah.." Hyomin menyentil pelan dahi Sungmin. Tertawa saat melihat sang dongsaeng cemberut kesal.

"Terimakasih juga untukmu noona, Kau bersedia mempercayakan Sungmin padaku.." Seorang namja tampan yang berdiri disamping Sungmin menunduk hormat pada Hyomin. Kimononya yang juga berwarna keemasan berayun anggun tiap Ia bergerak kecil.

"Tidak Jungmo-ah, aku yang harus berterimakasih padamu. Kau mau menjaga dan mencintai Sungmin apa adanya, sudah lebih dari kebahagiaan untukku.."

Kim Jungmo, yang beberapa jam lalu resmi menjadi Suami Sungmin, tersenyum manis. Ia melirik kearah Istrinya yang tengah menunduk menatap lantai. Sikap yang selalu ditunjukkan Sungmin saat berada didekatnya.

Hari pernikahan yang sempat menimbulkan desas desus dikalangan bangsawan, karena mereka menikah dalam kurun waktu yang terkesan buru-buru. Namun sama sekali tak menyurutkan niat pemuda yang menjabat sebagai Jenderal utama di kerajaan Taiho itu surut untuk menyunting Sungmin.

"Kau lelah? Kita ke kamar saja ya? Sejak pagi kau belum istirahat kan?" Jungmo berbisik pelan, mengelus jemari Sungmin yang hampir tertutup kimononya. Sungmin menatap sang suami ragu, lalu mengangguk dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kajja.." Dalam diam keduanya berjalan pelan menjauhi kerumunan. Hyomin pun tersenyum. Berharap kebahagiaan akan menaungi Sungmin selamanya.

..

..

"Kau gugup?" Jungmo menatap Sungmin yang tengah duduk dengan kepala terus menunduk itu dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, meremas bagian bawah kimononya guna mengurangi rasa gugup.

"Kemarilah.." Suara lembut Jungmo membuat Sungmin mendongak, menatapnya ragu. Sedikit enggan mengingat Ia dan Jungmo tak pernah berdekatan sebelumnya. Namun Ia sadar, Jungmo adalah suaminya sekarang. Hal yang sangat dilarang bagi wanita Taiho untuk menolak permintaan suami mereka. Dan Jungmo, bukanlah seorang namja biasa.

Ragu-ragu Sungmin mendekat. Meraih jemari Jungmo yang terulur padanya.

Sedikit tersentak saat namja bertubuh jangkung itu memutar tubuhnya, hingga posisi Sungmin membelakangi dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kau takut padaku?" Sungmin sedikit bergetar saat jari-jari panjang milik Jungmo melenusup masuk dalam kimononya, kedua lengan itu tengah melingkar hangat diperutnya.

Sungmin menggeleng sebagai jawaban, entah kenapa mendadak menjadi bisu. Seakan tenggorokkannya tercekat, dan sulit mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku menjadi ayah dari bayimu?" Jungmo mengelus pelan perut Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya. Usia kandungannya memasuki minggu ke 16, dan gerakan kecil mulai terasa disaat-saat seperti ini.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng, Lidahnya benar-benar kelu karena kegugupan yang melanda.

"Kau tahu Min? Dulu aku selalu bermimpi bisa memelukmu seperti ini. Dan aku bersyukur, tuhan mengabulkannya saat ini.." Sungmin sedikit meremang, saat tengkuknya merasakan hangat nafas Jungmo.

Namja itu tengah melesakkan kepalanya diceruk lehernya.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan memejamkan matanya. Sekilas bayangan saat ia dan Kyuhyun tengah bersama seperti ini memenuhi kepalanya. Membuat nafasnya menderu lebih cepat.

Jungmo sepertinya menyadari tubuh sang istri yang semakin bergetar, serta nafasnya yang mulai tak beraturan. Sepertinya Ia harus bersabar sedikit lebih lama. Memaksa Sungmin sama saja dengan membuat yeoja manis itu beralih membencinya. Maka Ia memilih untuk membuat Sungmin jatuh perlahan kesisinya.

"Kau tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu disini.." Jungmo mengecup pelipis Sungmin. Dan hampir saja bangkit dari duduknya jika Sungmin tak lebih dulu menahan lengan kimononya.

Namja itu mengernyit heran, sang istri tengah menatapnya dengan rona merah diwajah.

Sungmin sempat memikirkan ini. Melepaskan hatinya untuk orang lain.

Kyuhyun?

Ia hanya perlu mati dan membusuk didalam hatinya.

Jika Kyuhyun milik orang lain, bukankah adil jika Ia juga menjadi milik orang lain?

Dan Sungmin telah memutuskan pilihannya.

"B-Biarkan aku melayanimu, yeobo.."

Jungmo tersentak, lebih kepada ucapan dan gerakan Sungmin yang entah sejak kapan telah memeluknya erat. Semburat kemerahan masih terlihat jelas walau hanya cahaya bulan yang menjadi penerangnya.

Jungmo tersenyum setelahnya. Secara perlahan, jemari panjangnya meraih dagu sang istri, membawanya menatap manic kecoklatan yang telah merebut seluruh perhatiannya.

"Saranghae…"

Dan secara lembut, membiarkan bibir keduanya bertemu. Berpagutan lembut seiring dengan angin malam yang menggigilkan tubuh mulus tanpa cela.

Lambat laun saling berlomba mencari dan memuaskan raga masing-masing.

Gerakan tergesa-gesa, desahan yang memburu dengan nafas yang tercekat, menjadi harmonisasi yang indah saat lampu temaram menyempurnakan siluet tubuh sepasang manusia yang tengah merengguk nikmatnya hasrat yang membuncah.

Mencoba melupakan masa lalu, memastikan bahwa pilihannya terbaik dan menjadi masa depan yang selalu diimpikan.

Dan malam panjang dengan saling menyebutkan nama itu pun berlangsung dengan harapan dan benih-benih yang baru.

Berharap, semoga esok menjadi lebih baik.

.

.

.

_TBC_

Wow~ I'm Back! XD *Nyengir

Uh~ Kangennya sama tempatg ini :'D

Wow ~ ini 17 Page dan 6.736 words O.o

Apakah terlalu panjang? Niatnya malah saya mau ngepost keseluruhan sekaligus, tapi takut kepanjangan, yasud saya potong O.o

Apakah ceritanya rumit?

or, are u get bored?

Maaf kalau begitu, saya cuma ingin menuangkan ide yang udah membusuk dan minta dikeluarin dari otak saya ._.

Semoga berkenan :')

Maaf buat moment2 yg mungkin kurang anda sukai o *ngacir*

PART B Akan saya post beberapa hari lagi di WP, kayak-a sih FULL NC tuh part O.o *msih mungkin yak* #PLAK XD

Silahkan ke FB/Twitter saya buat yg mau tanya2 ^^

Selamat menikmati... :)

Review menentukan nasib cerita *loh?*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: ****Without a trace**

**Author : ** Yuera Kichito Akihime [ AkiYuerahime ]

**Rating: **M

**Part :** B

**Genre: **AU Angst Romance || Hurt

**Pairing: My beloved OTP ****Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**** :* || Slight** : JungMin | KyuFanny

**Main Casts: ****Super Junior's** [ Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin ] T-ARA's [ Lee Hyomin/Park Sunyoung] MISS A's [ Lee Min Young as Sungmin's Daughter ] || BAP's [ ZELO/Choi Junhong as Sungmin's Son ] and BAP's members T-RAX's [ Kim Jungmo ] SISTAR's [ Kim Da som ] 2 PM's [ Hwan Chansung ] SNSD's [ Hwang Tiffany ] and other casts…

**Disclaimer: **All of the main casts isn't mine. But, the line story has been copyrighted.

**Warning! GenderSwitch [ For some reas****on**** ]** Typo(s) as always BadFic Anti Climax Pointless Harsh Words and Adult Scenes

**BGM :** **o(**

***o) Fix U [ Coldplay ] || Without a trace & Ibitsu [ the GazettE ] || ****Please Don't [ K. Will ]**** || Going Crazy [ Song Jieun ft Bang Yong Guk ] (o***

**)o **

**Note : **FF ini banyak menggunakan Jepang sebagai latar belakang cerita. Tapi saya tetap menggunakan Nama asli Chara dan istilah/sufiks dalam bahasa korea untuk mempermudah readers mendalami cerita.

Ini pertama kalinya saya harus berfikir rumit tentang sebuah cerita bertemakan History, akan banyak sekali kekurangan didalamnya, jadi jika alur terkesan memaksa dan tidak sesuai dengan yang seharusnya, saya harap anda dapat memakluminyao(_ _*)o

**PS** : 1. Narasi yang terlalu panjang diawal cerita. Mungkin akan menyebabkan kebosanan.

2. Kyu-Fanny moment. Jujur saya benci membuatnya -_- namun demi kelangsungan cerita saya harus bersikap profesional dan terpaksa memunculkannya.

3. Jung-Min moment. Saya membuatnya juga untuk mendukung jalan cerita. Mungkin akan sedikit mengganggu bagi yang tidak menyukai Crack couple.

4. Alur yang terkesan cepat dan melompat-lompat. Hal ini dikarenakan saya mengejar target FF ini menjadi 1S. Karena saya menghindari scene-scene yang mungkin akan membosankan.

5. Dengan jelas saya mengatakan ini FANFIC KYUMIN. Jadi bagi KMS, jangan khawatir XD

▽▲**I have told ya' , this is KyuMin Fanfiction, ****and ****GenderSwitch. So, If you don't like it? Just Go Away ! ****(****￣へ****)****ﾉﾞ**

.

.

.

.

.

**5 years later ...**

"_Eomma_~!" Teriakkan melengking seorang _yeoja_ cilik berhasil membuat beberapa dayang di puri besar itu kewalahan.

"Nona Minyoung, tolong jangan berteriak. Anda bisa membangunkan Tuan dan Nyonya" Sayup-sayup suara wanita yang lebih dewasa terdengar tengah menenangkan.

"_Andwae_~! Aku mau bertemu _eomma_ dan _appa_! Hari ini Yong guk sudah membuatku kesal!"

_BRAK!_

Suara ribut-ribut dan pintu yang digeser dengan kasar membuat si pemilik kamar tersentak dari tidurnya.

Hampir saja Ia mengumpat kesal, namun urung saat dilihatnya sesosok gadis kecil kini tengah menatapnya lucu.

"Minie? Ada apa sayang?" Jungmo membenarkan letak selimutnya. Ia sadar tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos terekspos saat melihat dayang yang sejak tadi bersama gadis kecilnya menunduk pamit dengan wajah merona kemerahan.

"_Appa_! Ayo kita berburu! Aku sedang kesal! Uh~ Yong Jae datang ke sekolah dan memamerkan kelinci buruannya. Aku kesal _appa_~!" Kim Min Young, putri pertama Bangsawan Kim itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, membuat kimono merah hatinya kusut.

Jungmo tersenyum melihat tingkah sang _aegya_. Sungguh, Minyoung sangat berbeda dengan kembarannya, Kim Junhong. Ia lebih bersemangat dan 'sedikit kasar'. Sedangkan Junhong jauh lebih pendiam, namun bermulut sarkastik dan frontal. Yeah, prinsipnya _Talk less do more_.

"Baiklah.. Nanti siang kita akan berburu. Sekarang Minie kembali ke sekolah dan belajar dengan giat. _Arra__chi_?"

Mata Minyoung berbinar cerah mendengar jawaban sang ayah. Tak sia-sia Ia berlari dari sekolahnya untuk mengadu –kebiasaan buruk Minyoung- dan mendapatkan jawaban yang sangat memuaskan.

Dia berjanji akan membawa anak serigala untuk dipamerkan disekolahnya. Ah, dan Ia pastikan takkan membawa kembarannya –Junhong- yang lebih membela Young Jae dari pada dirinya.

Benar-benar semangat masa kecil.

"_Arraseo_! Aku akan kembali ke sekolah, dan _Appa_ segeralah bangunkan _eomma_. Aku mau memakan bekal buatan _eomma_ hari ini!" Minyoung berteriak sambil berlari keluar kamar.

Jungmo tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya yang begitu bersemangat tiap harinya.

"Eunghh~" Sungmin menggeliat pelan. Mungkin suara cempreng milik Minyoung berhasil mengusik pagi indahnya.

"Sudah bangun, sayang?" Jungmo tersenyum kecil melihat tubuh polos itu bergerak gelisah diatas ranjang.

Istrinya begitu menggoda disaat seperti ini. Tubuh polos dengan tanda kemerahan dibeberapa bagian, selimut yang tersingkap dan mempertontonkan sepasang dada yang masih tampak indah walaupun _yeoja_ cantik ini sudah memberikan 2 orang anak untuknya.

"Apa Minyoung membuat masalah lagi?" Suara Sungmin terdengar serak. Ia tersenyum saat sang Suami menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Sepertinya Young Jae kembali membuatnya kesal. Seekor kelinci, dan mungkin Ia akan puas.."

"Berburu lagi?"

"Hm.." Jungmo hanya menggumam dan mengangguk kecil, secara tiba-tiba Ia melesakkan kepalanya ke dada sang istri.

"Ahh~ Ju-Jungmo…"

"Aku mencintaimu, sayang…" Entah pernyataan yang keberapa. Sungmin bahkan tak mampu menghitungnya lagi. Suaminya begitu mencintainya. Dan yah, tentu saja Sungmin pun menyayangi _namja_ yang telah 5 tahun membina rumah tangga dengannya. Namun perasaan 'Cinta' itu masih saja sulit untuk dibalasnya.

Seseorang, masih dengan kuat mengikat hatinya. Seseorang yang membuatnya melahirkan Minyoung dan Junhong kedunia.

Tapi Sungmin bersyukur. Jungmo tak hanya memberikan cinta untuknya. Tapi juga untuk kedua buah hatinya. Walau kadang diliputi rasa bersalah, namun Jungmo selalu meyakinkan bahwa apa yang mereka jalani saat ini adalah jalan yang terbaik.

"Mandilah, Minyoung memintamu untuk membuatkannya bekal siang ini.." Melihat sang istri yang hanya diam, Jungmo pun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kecupan singkat mendarat lembut dibibir ranum sang istri.

"Mandi bersama?" Bisikan seduktif dari bibir mungil Sungmin berhasil membuat jungmo tertawa.

.

.

.

"_Andwae_! Aku mau berburu! Hueeeeeeeee~! _Appa_ jahat! Aku mau berburu! Hiks…" Teriakkan Minyoung berhasil menggegerkan - lagi - puri keluarga Kim siang itu. Hal yang membuat Sungmin kelabakan, akan sangat sulit menghentikan Minyoung yang 'mengamuk' seperti ini.

"Maafkan _appa_ sayang, apa janji akan mengajakmu berburu dilain hari, ne?" Jungmo mencoba 'menangkap' putri kecilnya yang terus merengek sambil berguling dilantai kayu.

Wajah _yeoja_ mungil itu memerah dengan lelehan air mata yang memenuhi kedua pipi _chubby_ itu.

"_Andweeeeee_! _Appa_ pembohong~! Aku benci _Appa_!" Jungmo kembali mengehela nafasnya. Membujuk Minyoung sama seperti membujuk singa yang sedang lapar untuk tak memangsamu. (-_-")

"Ish~ _Noona_ selalu kekanakan. Menyusahkan saja." Sindiran dengan nada datar dari sebelahnya sontak membuat Minyoung menghentikan tangisnya. Kedua manic serupa kelinci miliknya membulat dengan lelehan air mata yang masih memenuhi pipi _chubby_ menggemaskan itu.

Sungmin dan Jungmo mengernyit mendengar sindiran putra semata wayang mereka.

Ugh~ Kim Junhong memang bocah yang 'sedikit' frontal.  
Sungmin yang menyadari akan ada keributan besar lainnya, memutuskan untuk menutup mulut Junhong dengan telapak tangannya, sedikit member _deathglare_ yang malah terlihat imut dipandang siapapun.

_Pletak!_

Kembali, Sungmin dan Jungmo berhasil dikejutkan dengan 'pemandangan' yang membuat siapapun pasti akan membulatkan mata mereka. Jelas saja, Minyoung kini tengah terengah setelah sebelumnya melemparkan sepatu berbahan sutra miliknya tepat mengenai dahi sexy milik sang _dongsaeng_, Junhong.

Ugh~ Sepertinya itu sakit. Lihat saja dahi mulus itu kini mengalami sedikit pembengkakkan dengan warna kemerahan.

"Uwoooooo~! _Appo_~!" Sontak Junhong berteriak kesakitan. Ia mengaduh sambil mengusap-usap dahinya. Err~ Sedikit penjelasan bahwa sepatu dengan lapis sutra itu memiliki alas berbahan kayu yang cukup keras.

"Ya, Kim Minyoung! Kenapa begitu kasar, eoh? Baiklah, tidak ada berburu hingga hari ujianmu ditentukan!" Satu-satunya suara _yeoja_ dewasa disana terdengar lembut namun dengan intonasi yang tegas. Sungmin menarik Junhong dan membantunya mengelus dahi yang kini berubah warna menjadi kebiruan.

"Dan untukmu Kim Junhong, belajarlah untuk bertindak dan berbicara lebih sopan pada _noona-_mu!" Layaknya seorang Ibu, Sungmin mengelus pelan dahi sang putra. Kontras dengan nada bicaranya yang membuat Junhong mendecih bercampur takut.

"Kalian mendengar eomma? Kenapa tidak menjawab?" Kedua alis Sungmin mengernyit, menatap secara bergantian sepasang anak kembarnya yang tertunduk pasrah.

"_Nde, eomma_.." / " _Arraseo, eomma_~ hiks.."

Bersamaan, jawaban kedua bocah itu membuat Sungmin menghela nafas, sedangkan sang suami hanya terkikik geli. Ini bukanlah hal baru dalam keseharian keluarganya. Ia sangat menikmati hari-hari bersama istri cantik dan anak-anak yang menggemaskan seperti keluarga kecilnya ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang _Appa_ harus ke istana untuk menjamu tamu kerajaan. Junhong ikuti latihan Judo-mu dengan baik, dan Minyoung jangan membolos pelajaran sastra-mu lagi. _Appa_ akan segera pulang dan membawakan buah persik yang banyak dari kebun tuan Park, bagaimana?" Jungmo tersenyum sambil menatap kedua anaknya. Sungmin tengah membantu mengikatkan tali jubah miliknya.

Minyoung dan Junhong hanya mengangguk antusias. Mereka akan melupakan segalanya jika sudah dihadapkan dengan sekeranjang buah persik dari kebun tuan Park. Tentu saja karena buah persik miliknya merupakan yang terbaik di Taiho.

"Kau akan pulang malam? Jangan minum terlalu banyak, kau sangat menyebalkan saat sedang mabuk.." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Jari-jarinya tengah memperbaiki lipatan hem milik sang suami. Ia ingat bagaimana menyebalkannya Jungmo saat tengah mabuk. _Namja_ jangkung itu bisa membuat Sungmin tak tidur semalaman. Yah, kalian pasti mengerti maksudku..

"Tidak akan, Aku akan pulang cepat malam ini. Aku pergi dulu, sayang" Jungmo mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin. Kemudian menghampiri kedua bocah kecil dihadapannya, ikut memberikan kecupan singkat masing-masing pipi mereka sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hati-hati yeobo…" Tubuh tinggi itu menaikan kekang kudanya, setelah melambaikan tangan pada keluarga kecilnya. Jungmo diikuti bawahan setianya, Bang Yong Guk.

"Sekarang pergi bersama Shin ahjuma, ganti pakaian dan segera makan siang. Eomma akan membuatkan Makizushi ( Sushi gulung) untuk kalian.."

Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, kedua bocah itu berlarian menuju Shin ahjumma. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua anak kembarnya sangat cepat berubah suasana hati, terutama Minyoung.

"Eh?" Langkah Sungmin terhenti saat hendak membereskan 'kekacauan kecil' yang sempat terjadi. Ia mengambil gulungan kertas yang terjatuh dibawah meja. Sepertinya milik Jungmo.

"Ah, Dia melupakan undangannya lagi.." Sungmin berjalan keluar kamar bermaksud menghampiri salah satu pelayannya, sambil membuka gulungan kertas tersebut, membacanya perlahan.

Belum separuh jalan yang dilaluinya, nafasnya tercekat melihat kalimat yang tertulis jelas didalam gulungan kertas tersebut. Sebuah nama, yang membuat suaminya harus kembali ke istana dan membatalkan janji dengan Minyoung. Nama tamu kerajaan yang tengah mengunjungi negerinya. Orang yang paling tak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Ya, Ia adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

~ .. ~ .. ~ .. ~ .. KyuMin .. ~ .. ~ ..~ .. ~

.

.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali, 5 tahun tak mengunjungi negeri indah ini. Aku benar-benar 'merindukannya'..." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil meletakkan gelas araknya. Kaisar Ahn sang penguasa Taiho serta beberapa mentri dan jendral ikut tersenyum.

Mereka tengah berkumpul dan membicarakan masalah Taiho dan Mongol. Negeri yang beberapa bulan lalu mengirimkan surat tantangan perebutan wilayah timur yang berbatasan langsung dengan Taiho. Hal yang lantas membuat kesepakatan sekutu dengan Kerajaan Vous kembali harus dilakukan.

"Aku rasa akan lebih sempurna jika Yang Mulia mengajak permaisuri untuk 'berlibur' kesini." Kaisar Ahn tertawa setelah melontarkan godaan kecil pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa untuk menutupi kecanggungannya. Mengingat Tiffany hanya membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit sekaligus kesal.

"Ah, Bangsawan Kim, kemarilah..." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang namja tampan bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya. Jungmo, melangkahkan pelan tubuhnya dengan anggun. Berjalan menuju Kaisar Ahn yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Perdana Menteri Cho, ini adalah Jendral Kim Jungmo. Pemimpin barisan tengah pasukan kebanggaan rakyat Taiho" Kaisar Ahn menepuk punggung Jungmo dengan bangga. Tentu saja, Ketenaran Jungmo bukan hal yang bisa disepelekan. Hanya dengan 10 ribu pasukan yang dipimpinnya berhasil mengalahkan 15 ribu pasukan romawi dalam waktu 2 hari. Bukankah hal yang sangat luar biasa?

Bahkan Jungmo memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi perdana mentri disayap kanan pemerintahan pusat.

"Saya Kim Jungmo, memberi hormat pada Perdana Menteri Cho yang agung.." Jungmo menundukkan tubuhnya, memberi salam kebangsawanan pada Perdana Menteri sekutu dihadapannya, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Aku sudah mendengar kehebatanmu 5 tahun belakangan ini, Prestasi yang mengagumkan jendral Kim.." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangkat gelasnya agak tinggi. Jungmo yang mengerti ikut mengangkat gelasnya, dan meminumnya bersamaan.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya yang mulia. Hamba masih banyak kekurangan dan sedikit pengalaman dibandingkan anda.." Jungmo membungkuk hormat. Walau dalam hatinya mendecih lirih.

Bagaimana tidak? Sebagian ketakutannya menghampiri mengingat siapa pria dihadapannya ini.

Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin dirinya tak memiliki masalah pribadi sebelum ini, tapi tidak dengan sang istri.

"Ah Jendral Kim, ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Kaisar Ahn yang memimpin kedua pria dibelakangnya berjalan menuju ruang utama kerajaan pun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Menatap Jungmo dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Karena Perdana Menteri Cho akan ikut berlatih dan mengawasi pertahanan prajurit gabungan, maka aku memutuskan Perdana Menteri Cho untuk tinggal di Puri utara selama Ia disini. Bagaimana? Kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

_Deg!_

Jungmo menegang kaku mendengar keputusan sang Kaisar.

Cho Kyuhyun akan tinggal di Puri Utara? Tidak! Puri Utara berarti kediamannya, bersama Sungmin dan anak-anaknya!

Memang Puri Utara (Kediaman Jungmo) merupakan pusat pelatihan para prajurit Utama. Tapi, Bagaimana reaksi Sungmin jika tahu namja yang membuatnya terpuruk 5 tahun yang lalu akan ikut tinggal bersama mereka?

Oh tuhan... Jungmo benar-benar belum siap untuk ini. Tidak dengan resiko kehilangan Sungmin dan kedua bocah manis yang sudah dianggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Jungmo tak perduli walaupun keduanya bukan darah dagingnya, baginya Kim Minyoung dan Kim Junhong adalah anaknya.

Dan sekarang, disaaat semua sudah menjadi lebih baik, disaat Sungmin sudah mulai menikmati hidup dengannya dan keluarga kecilnya, Namja yang sudah menghancurkan Sungmin kembali datang. Jungmo tak sanggup membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk lainnya seandainya Kyuhyun tahu Ia adalah suami _yeoja_ yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya dulu.

"Bagaimana Jungmo-ah?" Sungguh, Jungmo sangat ingin menjawab 'Tidak!' dengan tegas, andai saja kedua orang yang ada dihadapannya ini tak lebih dari seorang pelayan, atau prajurit bawahannya.

Tapi disini, Jungmo lah yang seorang prajurit. Hanya salah satu dari 'pelayan' kaisar yang tak mungkin menolak permintaan sang pemilik kekuasaan itu.

"Apa kau keberatan?" Suara berat milik Kyuhyun sukses membuat Jungmo tersentak. Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat Jungmo yang mulai diliputi kegugupan.

"T-Tentu saja tidak yang mulia. Ini justru suatu kehormatan untukku..." Jungmo tersenyum untuk menutupi kecanggungannya.

Jawaban yang membuat Kaisar Ahn tertawa senang. Ia kembali menepuk bahu Jungmo dan membuat _namja_ jangkung itu tersentak –lagi- dengan ucapannya kemudian-

"Perdana Menteri Cho, Kau harus mengakui kehebatan Jenderal Kim setelah bertemu dengan istrinya. Bukan hanya di medan perang, bahkan Wanita terbaik di negeri ini pun sukses disuntingnya! Hahaha~"

.

.

~ .. ~ .. ~ .. ~ .. KyuMin .. ~ .. ~ ..~ .. ~

.

Sungmin menatap cemas kedua anaknya yang tengah tertidur lelap diatas ranjang masing-masing. Ia meremas kecil kedua tangannya. Matanya tampak waspada, menanti Sang suami kembali dan menuntut penjelasan.

_Krieett..._

Suara pintu yang digeser membuat yeoja manis itu sedikit tersentak, cepat-cepat Ia menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapatkan sang suami yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Mereka sudah tidur?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi, menatap sang suami yang terlihat seolah tak sedang terjadi apapun.

"Jungmo-ah.. Apa maksudnya ini?!" Sungmin sedikit berteriak.

"Maksudmu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa dia bisa sampai disini?! Kau tahu? Aku hampir mati terkejut saat Kim ahjumma mengatakan kalau dia akan tinggal sementara waktu disini!" Sungmin mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Jatuh terduduk diatas ranjang kecil milik Junhong.

Rasa sesak tiap kali mengingat Kyuhyun kembali memenuhi relung hatinya. Seketika matanya terasa panas.

Jungmo mendesah pelan. Ia pun beralih memeluk Sungmin yang tampak mulai terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Lagi-lagi rasa bersalah itu menyerang hatinya. Merutuki kebodohannya karena tak mampu melindungi hati rapuh sang istri.

"Ming.." Jungmo menghela nafasnya berat.

"Ada hal-hal yang tak bisa kuhindari, sekuat apapun aku menolaknya. Aku mengerti ini sulit untukmu, juga untukku. Aku takut.. Terlalu takut hal ini membuatku kehilanganmu dan anak-anak. Tapi aku tetap tak mampu menolak perintah kaisar.." Lirih Jungmo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang istri.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat. Ia sadar, Jungmo juga dalam posisi yang sama sulitnya.

Sehebat apapun suaminya itu, Ia hanyalah seorang jendral yang harus menuruti perintah Kaisarnya.

"Hiks... Aku takut.. Ini membuatku sesak Jungmo-ah~ Hiks..." Sungmin terus menumpahkan kesedihannya dalam pelukan sang suami. Ia meremas kimononya, mencoba melampiaskan sesak yang menghujam didadanya.

Segalanya terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia bahkan tak sanggup berfikir lagi.

Cho Kyuhyun... Bahkan hanya memikirkan namanya saja begitu menyakitkan.

"_Uljima chagiya_, Aku akan melindungi kalian.. Percayalah.." Hanya bisikan penenang yang bisa dilontarkan Jungmo saat ini. Pelukan itu semakin erat, membiarkan setetes air mata ikut membasahi kedua mata teduhnya.

.

.

~ .. ~ .. ~ .. ~ .. KyuMin .. ~ .. ~ ..~ .. ~

.

.

"Selamat pagi Perdana Menteri Cho" Jungmo membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba di camp pelatihan. Masih dilingkungan Puri Utara, hanya saja sedikit terpisah dari bangunan utama.

"Selamat pagi jenderal Kim.. Pagi yang cerah, dan prajurit yang bersemangat!" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat barisan Prajurit gabungan (Taiho dan Vous) tampak bersemangat berlatih bersama.

Jungmo hanya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. Keduanya mulai berjalan perlahan mengitari area pelatihan.

Sesekali Jungmo tampak menjelaskan bagian-bagian penting dari metode latihan, atau sekedar menjelaskan tempat-tempat yang tengah mereka kunjungi.

Kyuhyun cukup senang dengan perangai Jungmo yang tegas dan santun. Benar-benar menunjukkan sisi seorang Jenderal yang bijaksana. Mereka juga cukup cocok membicarakan beberapa strategi perang.

Mungkin Ia perlu mengganti beberapa jenderal dan penasihat perang negerinya yang seperti sibuk dengan isi perut masing-masing. Para penjilat tua yang membuat Kyuhyun muak.

Mungkin sudah waktunya menggantikan mereka dengan bangsawan muda yang cerdas dan bersemangat seperti Jungmo.

Siang kembali menanjak. Setelah setengah hari mengawasi sesi latihan para prajurit, Jungmo dan Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Keduanya kembali menuju kediaman utama untuk menyantap makan siang.

"_Appaaaa_~!" Teriakan gadis mungil sukses membuat Kyuhyun terkejut, sedangkan Jungmo hanya tersenyum sambil merentangkan tangannya kearah Minyoung yang berlari kearahnya.

_Brugh~_

"Hei gadis manis. sudah pulang sekolah, eoh?" Jungmo mengecup pelan pipi Minyoung. Gadis manis itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut bertanya.

"_Noona_ membuat Daehyun menangis lagi, appa.." Giliran seorang _namja_ cilik dengan seringai jahil dan rambut curly kepirangan menatap Jungmo. Kim Junhong, bocah yang lahir 5 menit setelah Minyoung itu ikut menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

Kedua bocah ini tentu saja belum mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun yang sejak semalam menginap disini.

"Oh ya? Kenapa putri apa menjadi semakin nakal, eoh?" Jungmo sedikit membungkuk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil sang putri.

"Jangan dengarkan Junhong, appa! Dia bahkan sibuk bermain ketepel dengan Jongup saat aku tengah berjuang melawan putra gubernur Jung!" Dengan sedikit mendramatisir, Minyoung melirik sinis sang _dongsaeng_ yang terlihat acuh, dan menceritakan _kronologi_ pertengkaran rutinnya dengan teman disekolahnya.

Jungmo tertawa pelan. Kedua buah hatinya selalu sukses membuat moodnya kembali membaik.

"Mereka anak-anakmu, Jenderal Kim?" Suara berat milik Kyuhyun membuat ketiganya menoleh, menyadari baru saja mengabaikan seseorang yang sejak tadi menatap dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

"Ah, sekarang beri hormat pada tamu Appa. Ini Perdana Menteri Cho Kyuhyun, Penguasa wilayah Barat (Vous), untuk sementara akan tinggal dipuri kita. Berjanjilah untuk bersikap sopan, Arra?"

Kedua bocah cilik itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan antusias. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mencoba bersikap ramah dengan tersenyum. Ketiga pasang mata itu bertemu, Kyuhyun menyadari, ada getaran-getaran halus didadanya saat kedua pasang manic kecoklatan itu menatapnya.

"Selamat datang dipuri Utara, yang mulia~ Aku Kim Minyoung, dan ini adikku, Kim Junhong.. Semoga yang mulia betah berada disini.." Minyoung yang pertama membuka suara, memperkenalkan diri dengan riang, dan membungkuk hormat khas bangsawan. Sedangkan Junhong hanya mengikuti sang kakak memberi hormat. Kedua manic honey brown nya menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun. Sedikit membuat Kyuhyun bergidik.

"Se-selamat siang anak-anak. Senang bertemu kalian.." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. Matanya masih saja menatap Junhong yang balas menatapnya datar. Ia merasa aneh tiap kali pandangan mereka bertemu. Seolah, tengah menatap dirinya sendiri, hanya saja dalam tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil.

"Tuan Cho, sebaiknya kita kembali ke puri utama, Istriku sudah membuatkan makan siang untuk kita.." Jungmo menarik kedua tangan Minyoung dan Junhong, menggiring keduanya masing-masing disisinya.  
Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti, berjalan perlahan menuju ruang makan di Puri utama.

.

.

"Eomma~ Aku mau makan _Ojiya_ (bubur dari nasi)~!" Minyoung berteriak riang saat melihat siluet _yeoja_ cantik terlihat begitu sibuk menata masakannya.

Sebelumnya Sungmin tersenyum –berniat menyambut anaknya- sebelum rautnya berubah. Senyumnya berganti raut tercekat, dengan mata yang meredup perlahan.

Salah satu dari 3 orang _namja_ yang tengah berjalan kearahnya, sukses membuatnya seperti itu.

"Eomma? Kenapa melamun?" Minyoung menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin. Sontak _Yeoja_ cantik itu memaksakan kembali senyumnya. Ia pun berdiri dan diikuti beberapa pelayan untuk membungkuk, member hormat saat Jungmo beserta junhong dan Kyuhyun sampai dihadapannya.

Jungmo mencoba menahan degub jantungnya. Ia tahu betul Sungmin tengah gelisah disana. Sama seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun mungkin belum menyadari sosok cantik yang tengah member hormat dihadapannya adalah orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Tidak sebelum suara berat Jungmo terdengar dan sukses membuatnya ikut tercekat.

"Tuan Cho, ini istriku. Cho Sungmin"

Lebih kepada nama yang baru saja disebutkan. Kyuhyun makin membulatkan matanya saat wajah cantik itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terkesan.. dingin?

Jungmo sungguh tak menginginkan ini. Begitu pula Sungmin.

Ini situasi paling buruk sejauh mereka bersama. Walau berulangkali telah meyakinkan hati untuk menghadapi ini semua, namun rasanya tetap saja berat.

"Su-Sungmin ah…" Suara Kyuhyun terdengar lirih. Sedangkan Jungmo hanya tersenyum miris saat melihat lelaki berkulit pucat itu mendekap sang istri secara tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

_Trek! Trek!_

Suara sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkuk mangkuk kecil terdengar saling bersahutan. Tak ada percakapan yang berarti dalam makan siang kali ini. Hanya sesekali celotehan Minyoung yang begitu antusiasnya menceritakan kelanjutan 'pertikaian'nya dengan Young Jae yang terdengar meramaikan suasana kaku ini.

Jungmo yang merasa Sungmin semakin tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun didekatnya pun berinisiatif untuk membalas celotehan sang putri. Mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menggoda Minyoung atau sesekali meremas lembut jemari sang istri. Seolah memberikan kekuatan pada _yeoja_ cantik itu dan menegaskan bahwa Ia selalu ada untuknya.

Sebuah senyum tulus Sungmin sunggingkan. Bagaimanapun, saat ini situasinya berbeda.

_Namja_ dihadapannya bukanlah Cho Kyuhyun kekasihnya, lebih dari itu, Ia adalah tamu kerajaan yang memiliki jabatan setara dengan Kaisar di negerinya. Ia harus betindak sopan sebagai seorang istri bangsawan.

Sungmin berinisiatif untuk mengambil teko yang ada disampingnya. Menuangkan cairan berwarna hijau kesebuah gelas kecil dihadapannya.

"Silahkan meminumnya yang mulia. Ini teh racikan keluarga Kim yang sangat terkenal di Taiho, semoga yang mulia menyukainya."

Sebuah tindakan tiba-tiba yang membuat namja berwajah _stoic_ dihadapannya kembali tersentak kaget. Sungmin dengan gerakan yang begitu anggun, menawarkan secawan teh kehadapannya.

Ia masih terlalu bingung dengan semua yang terjadi. Rasa terkejut yang sangat besar masih bersarang kuat didadanya. Dihadapannya tengah duduk seorang _yeoja_ yang begitu dicintainya.

Kyuhyun memang pernah berharap untuk bertemu lagi dengannya. Hampir setiap malam memimpikan sosok yang telah menawan hatinya ini.

Namun tentu saja, tidak dalam keadaan seburuk ini. Tidak dalam kondisi dan kenyataan yang membuatnya harus menelan kekecewaan berat.

Kenyataan bahwa _yeoja_ cantik itu sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Te-terimakasih…" Kyuhyun dengan gugup menerima cangkir yang tengah ditawarkan untuknya. Terlalu gugup hingga Ia langsung meminumnya dalam satu tegukkan.

Hey, Ia seorang bangsawan, tentu saja segala gerak-geriknya harus sesuai tata karma.

"Ah, aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan tempat pemandian pribadi. Silahkan menikmati makanan anda…" Jungmo mencoba kembali mencairkan suasana. Ia hampir saja beranjak dari duduknya saat Sungmin menahan lengannya.

Jungmo menatap kearah _yeoja_ manis itu, dan mengernyit saat senyuman tersungging dibibir ranum sang istri.

"Duduklah _yeobo_, biar aku yang menyiapkan segalanya. Nikmati makananmu, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan yang mulia seorang diri bukan?" Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan gerakan anggun Ia berjalan pelan setelah sebelumnya membungkukkan tubuh.

"Saya mohon diri yang mulia, silahkan berbincang dengan nyaman.." Dan tubuh cantik itu berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan 2 _namja_ yang tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dan tentu, sepasang bocah kembar yang seolah tak peduli dengan atmosfir aneh disekitar keduanya.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang punggung Sungmin dengan sendu.

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menumpuk, dan menuntut jawaban dengan segera.

.

.

~ .. ~ .. ~ .. ~ .. KyuMin .. ~ .. ~ ..~ .. ~

.

.

Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa tersakiti sebelumnya. Tidak, bahkan setelah ia berpisah dengan kekasih tercintanya selama 5 tahun ini. Kyuhyun hampir tak pernah menyibukkan diri untuk mencari tau keadaan Sungmin sebelumnya.

Ia bukannya tidak benar-benar berusaha, tapi kedudukannya sebagai kepala negera membuatnya mau tak mau harus 'sedikit' melupakan Sungmin. Ditambah tekanan permaisuri yang membuat segala hasratnya untuk mencari tahu keadaan Sungmin harus tertunda.

Tentu saja Ia pernah mencoba mencari tahu kabar kekasihnya itu, sebelum semuanya sia-sia. Karena semua informan kirimannya secara bersamaan menjawab bahwa _Yeoja_ bernama Lee Sungmin tak bisa mereka temukan di Taiho.

Kyuhyun seharusnya lebih cepat menyadari, bahwa ini semua tak lepas dari campur tangan Tiffany. Tentu saja _yeoja_ bengis itu tak akan mau melepasnya.

Kyuhyun bahkan pernah benar-benar putus asa. Ia pernah berfikir, mungkin memang sebaiknya Ia melupakan Sungmin dan hidup dengan apa yang sudah dimilikinya sekarang.

Ia pernah benar-benar menjadi seseorang yang begitu Egois dan terkesan jahat.

Namun pemikiran seperti itu hanya bertahan selama 2 hari, karena lagi-lagi Ia tak mampu menghapus baying-bayang wajah cantik Sungmin yang begitu mengikatnya kuat.

Maka, saat Kaisar Anh memohon bantuan untuk menjadi sekutu perang dengan kerajaannya lagi, Kyuhyun merasa masa kelamnya akan segera berakhir. Setidaknya Ia bias focus mencari Sungmin tanpa perlu dibayangi oleh permaisuri.

Kyuhyun tak pernah menyadari bahwa segala sesuatu akan dengan perlahan berubah. Tak selamanya keberuntungan akan selalu berpihak padanya.

Tidak, seperti malam ini. Malam dimana amarahnya begitu membuncah. Malam dimana membuatnya berfikir, Mungkin menyingkirkan Kim Jungmo adalah yang terbaik saat ini.

.

.

"Mmpph~" Lenguhan itu kembali menelusuk tajam memasuki pendengarannya. Kyuhyun masih berdiri kaku sejak 20 menit yang lalu.

Niatnya untuk berendam dikolam pribadi milik keluarga Kim ini malah menjadi mimpi terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

Dibalik bebatuan yang memisahkan kolam menjadi dua bagian itu, Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas. Sepasang siluet yang tengah bergumul mesra didalam air.

Dua orang yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tercekat, Jungmo dan Sungmin tengah begitu menikmati langit malam dengan bercumbu. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa melihat jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan tangan jungmo didalam air. Tangan brengs*k –menurut Kyuhyun- itu tengah meremas pelan dada Sungmin yang kini menggeliat pelan dengan bibir masih saling berpagutan.

Kedua tubuh yang telah _naked_, bahkan sejak Kyuhyun sampai ditempat ini.

Kyuhyun meremas tangannya sendiri, saat Jungmo menarik tubuh yang sempat menjadi miliknya itu untuk naik keatas, keluar dari air kolam yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Akhh~ Pelan-pelan _yeobo_… ah~! Unghh…" Kedua manic kecoklatan itu terpejam erat beriringan dengan bunyi '_bugh'_ pelan saat Sungmin mendesah karena kini Jungmo tengah menyatukan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Uggh…" Kyuhyun meremas dadanya. Berharap rasa sesak yang menyeruak itu segera hilang. Ini terlalu menyakitkan! Bunyi '_bugh'_ pelan masih saja terdengar karena Kyuhyun melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan memukul bebatuan disekitarnya.

Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan punggung tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sakit didadanya jauh lebih mengerikan dari sekedar luka fisik yang didapat.

"Ming! Ahh~" Jungmo ikut melenguh. Ia terus saja bergerak konstan diatas tubuh sang istri yang kini memejamkan mata menahan nikmat. Sesekali mengecup bibir sewarna blossom yang sedikit terbuka dan terlihat begitu menggairahkan.

"Ah~! Ah~! _Ye-yeobo_.. ohh~"

_Tes…_

Setetes air mata jatuh mengalir dari manic kecoklatan yang tengah terpejam erat. Kyuhyun tak bisa menahannya lagi. Rasa sakitnya sudah menyebar, seolah mematahkan tulang-tulang ditubuhnya. Segalanya terasa menyesakkan. Tubuhnya begitu lemas bahkan untuk sekedar beranjak dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Kyuhyun tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya, Sungmin-nya akan mendesah begitu liar dibawah _namja_ lain. Bukan dirinya.

Ia kembali meremas kuat dadanya saat Sungmin dan Jungmo melenguh hampir bersamaan. Siapapun bisa menebaknya, kedua pasangan yang tengah bercinta itu sedang menikmati puncak dari kegiatan mereka.

Kyuhyun hampir memutuskan keluar dari kolam tersebut, kalau saja suara berat milik Jungmo tidak mengusik pendengarannya.

"_Saranghae_, Ming…"

Dan sesuatu yang menjadi jawaban dari Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun menguatkan tekadnya. Keinginan untuk benar-benar menyingkirkan Jungmo. Pikiran untuk merebut Sungmin berputar hebat memenuhi pikirannya, mengiringi setiap detak jantungnya yang berpacu.

"_Nado, Jungmo-ah…"_

**TBC**

Author's note :

Huaaaaaaaaaaa~ Mianhae buat keterlambatan yang sangat, sangat, sangat keterlaluan;_;

Oh, saya tahu anda tidak akan peduli walaupun saya menjabarkan alasannya ToT  
Yang jelas saya baru sembuh dari penyakit terkutuk *plak* bernama cacar, yang sukses membuat wajah saya menjadi semakin buruk rupa~ ;_; *misuh2*

(Saya sarankan untuk tidak terjangkit penyakit ini, sangat menyebalkan dan menyakitkan ;_;v)

Errr~ Masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan FF ini? Masih ada yg bingung? Apakah kesininya FF ini semakin garing? ._.

Saya sedikit mengubah alur dan chapter. FF ini saya rencanakan menjadi 1S dengan 2 part, tapi ternyata itu ga mungkin, FF ini sedikit panjang untuk menjadi 1shot, banyak penjelasan yang harus ditampilkan T_T

Jadi saya memutuskan untuk menambah sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi . *ditoyor*

Dan yang paling buat saya kaget adalah, respon readers yang begitu 'WOW~ FANTASTIC BABY~" O.O

Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya, walau saya tahu terimakasih saja tidak akan pernah cukup :')  
Kalian begitu mengapresiasikan karya saya :')

Untuk selanjutnya, saya akan mencoba meng-update secepatnya dan akan saya publish disini kalau respon yang didapat tetap sebaik Chapter awal. Karena bagi saya readers adalah penentu bagi kelangsungan setiap FF saya, you're everything guys XD

Ah, saya terlalu banyak membacot, mianhae ToT  
Dan saya mohon maaf karena belum bisa membalas review satu persatu. Lihatlah saya mem-publish cerita ini jam 3 pagi ;O;

Maaf untuk typo, cerita yang membosankan, dan scene-scene yang mungkin readers tidak sukai. Saya hanya mencoba menuangkan inspirasi dalam sebuah tulisan yang tidak bisa dikatakan bagus, dengan niat untuk saling bebagi :')  
Semoga berkenan~ 3

And now, mind to review, dears? :D

PS : Yang bertanya-tanya soal Alur yg terkesan cepat, I think I've told you about this  
Please, read the warning, PS, and Note ^o^v


End file.
